A Stroll in the Park
by Thiaf
Summary: Deanoning from the kink meme. Felicia thinks it's time to take her relationship with Ludwig to the next level. Ludwig has some strange ideas about girls though. PWP. Genderbend.


Deanoning from the kink meme.

Original prompt: With fem!Italy topping-not necessarily riding him, but being the one in charge of the situation; and Germany being hesitant to go farther than oral sex because he's big and she's little and he might hurt her.

Silly boy.

* * *

This is the last time I will ever write in Italy's POV. Seriously, I can't get into her head. And yes, I know I didn't fair any better with Germany's characterization either.

I'm not even sure if I followed the request properly.

And just as a warning I mentioned Italy's past romantic involvement with two other nation-tans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**A Stroll in the Park**

No bra, no panties, just a dress. That was all she needed for a walk in the park.

Felicia held Ludwig's hand and placed her head on his shoulder. She was always at ease in his company.

"Isn't this nice?"

They were strolling by a pond. A few ducks were paddling about.

"Yes, it is," Felicia noticed that he was blushing. She could not help but smile. Felicia had given him a hickey last night when they were making out. Ludwig scolded her later, but she remembered the lust in his eyes. He was such a pathetic virgin.

They settled down on the grass, lying against the tree.

Felicia still had goosebumps on her skin from a lack of clothing, but she knew how to warm herself up.

"Ludwig, are you cold?"

"I suppose it's a little chilly," he shrugged.

"I think so too!" She placed her hand on his thigh. Ludwig stiffened at the contact. He could not even protest.

Felicia hopped on to his lap and spread her legs apart and pressed herself against him.

"Not in public, Felicia!" Felicia pushed away a fallen twig that was poking her knee.

"But doesn't that make it more exciting?" she whispered right by his ear.

She leaned back and pushed her sleeve down, revealing a naked shoulder and breast. The cool air hit her skin and hardened her nipple.

Ludwig gulped, taking in the site.

"Ve! Look how hard I am," Felicia groped her breast and closed her eyes. "I wish this was your hand on me."

Ludwig cleared his throat. He looked around for any people. Felicia admired his circumspection at times, but this annoyed her; his dignity was more important than sex.

"Ludwig!" She rubbed herself against his hardening member to get his attention. "I've sucked you off in your car, behind the benches at the football game, and at the back of the movie theater."

"Just because we have doesn't make it acceptable," he looked at her breast. "Though, I suppose if we're quick..."

"Ve!" She started to unbutton his shirt. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

Felicia slipped her other sleeve down to her waist. She pressed herself against his hard muscles. Ludwig was so warm. Felicia rubbed her breasts against his chest. Ludwig was holding back a groan. Felicia would have him scream by the end of it.

Felicia kissed him for the first time that day. His arms wrapped around her waist.

Felicia broke the kiss. She licked his jaw line and sucked his neck. She made her way down to his chest.

It baffled Felicia that a man as handsome as Ludwig was still a virgin. But she was thankful that he was her lover.

She grazed a finger over his nipple. Ludwig shuddered but said nothing. That would not do for Felicia.

"I think your nipples are bigger than mine," Ludwig looked away. Felicia measured the circumference of her areola with a curled finger. Then she put said finger against Ludwig. "Yup, yours are definitely bigger than mine."

He did not look at her, but he blushed even redder. Ludwig still was not in the mood.

Felicia grabbed his clothed erection.

Ludwig gasped when she started to massage his parts. Felicia was thankful that he had his undivided attention.

Felicia giggled as she unzipped his pants. She pulled his manhood out. She stared at it for a little while. Sometimes she needed to be reminded that Ludwig and his dick were all hers.

Felicia adjusted herself so she was lying between his legs and body pressed against the moist grass.

Pre-cum was still leaking from the tip. Felicia swiped it off with a finger and put it in her mouth. The taste was salty, just like every man she had. She would have to convince Ludwig soon to drink some pineapple juice to make him taste better.

She pulled his pants further down to expose more skin. She would use that on him later.

Felicia moved so close to his cock that Ludwig could feel her breathing on it. He grumbled. He knew she was teasing him.

Felicia tsked at his impatience. Then she engulfed his dick.

Ludwig let out a cry. Startled birds flew out of the trees.

Felicia sucked the head and rolled her tongue around. Then she swallowed him further down her mouth. Ludwig was big, but Felicia had no trouble deep throating his entire member.

Ludwig put a hand in her hair and tugged her up and down. It was good to know that she had his approval. Felicia bobbed her head up and down for a little while. Once she looked up at Ludwig to see the hunger in his eyes. Felicia pulled out, not just for a sore jaw, but to do something she had never done to Ludwig.

"Felicia, what - Ah! Mein gott!" Felicia had his balls in her mouth. She felt the thin layer of his skin with her tongue while still pumping his cock with her hand. She moved her tongue left and right, up and down.

Ludwig could not hold back his unmanly moans with the ecstasy that he experienced. Felicia needed him in that state of desire if they were finally going to have sex.

Felicia released him and brushed his hands off her hair. He panted, not caring if anyone was watching them.

Felicia pushed herself up onto her knees and hiked her skirt up.

"Ah, Felicia."

"Ve?" she slid a hand between her breast.

"...we should stop."

She pouted. He always did this. When she was ready to take him inside of her, he would stop her. She was always worried that there was something inadequate about her love making abilities. Worst of all, she could not express how much she loved him.

"Why? Do you want to wait until marriage?" Felicia frowned. "If I'm doing something wrong, tell me."

Ludwig opened his mouth, but closed it.

Gilbert and Francis were always excited to take her. But Ludwig? He almost seemed afraid.

"Felicia," he pulled her against his body. Felicia hugged him too. Felicia could feel his cock against her belly. If Ludwig was going to say something important, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded. She was always certain when it came to sex.

"But are you sure you can...won't it hurt you?"

"Ve?"

"I mean...you're rather small...I don't think you can fit it all...I don't want to hurt you."

It took a few seconds of silence and staring for Felicia to finally understand what he meant.

Felicia kissed him, trying to suppress a giggle.

Ludwig was big. Possibly the biggest on she ever saw, but he wasn't big like a horse's or something.

"You're such a sweet virgin," she kissed him again. She knew he only prevented sex because he cared about her. It was a great relief to her. "And you're sort of right. For inexperienced girls, you might be too big, but I know I can take it all in. Do you want to try?"

Ludwig did not look at her eyes. He nodded.

Felicia lifted her skirt up again. She positioned herself, leaning against Ludwig. The tip of his cock just touched her entrance. She held back a shudder. She knew it would be a tight fit.

"Ti amo, caro," she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly pushed down.

Ludwig arched his back. The heat, her flesh wrapped around him, was too much. He didn't know it would feel like this.

"Ja,...Ich liebe dich."

When Felicia had Ludwig's entire member inside of her she clinged onto him for dear life. She would need a bit of time to adjust to his size but...

"Oh, you're so big, it feels so good," she buried her face in his neck.

She grinded herself against Ludwig. Not just for the pleasure but to try and stretch herself.

Ludwig tried to thrust himself inside of her, but that almost made Felicia fall off. Felicia shuddered at the vibration, but she had to teach him properly.

"No, Ludwig," she took his hands and placed them on her ass. "Lift me up a bit...yes...now try again."

Ludwig all too eagerly followed instructions. He thrust up inside her, as fast as he could.

Felicia moaned her approval, right beside Ludwig's ear. She was so full with him inside of her. It was not just that. The scent of sweat and sex. Their hot skin pressed against each other.

Then she slid as high as she could and slammed down. They both cried out in ecstasy. Felicia was not sure if that was the best or worst idea she ever had.

"F-Felicia," she looked at him, resting her cheek on his. "I...think I'm going to come."

"That's fine," she cupped his face and kissed him. "Go ahead, I can ride on. How do you want me?"

Ludwig wet his lips.

"Anything you want," she rocked her hips back and forth.

Ludwig rubbed her ass. He was getting bold already. Felicia liked that.

"Anything? Then...fuck me, Felicia."

Felicia pushed herself up with shaking legs.

"I'll teach you so many things," she started to ride him like no other. Their skin slapped together. The heat in Felicia's loins spread all over her body. Felicia started to scream aloud. She wanted everyone in the park to hear her fucking Ludwig.

Ludwig shouted her name and then Felicia felt his seed coat her walls.

Felicia was not far behind. A few more strokes and her muscles tensed. She pressed herself against Ludwig, riding out of her orgasm.

Felicia did not know how long they stayed like that, so close to each other Felicia could feel Ludwig's heartbeat.  
"We need to get up," Ludwig ran a hand through her hair. Felicia could see that he loved her. That was all she wanted in the beginning.

Felicia released her hold on him and gently fell back against the grass. Ludwig's soft penis slid out of her. She missed him inside of her already. She still felt a small ache after sex.

Felicia watched him button his shirt and zip his pants. It was a shame that he covered himself so much. Ludwig looked at Felicia and frowned.

She giggled. She was still undressed.

She tried to push herself up but she was still limp.

Ludwig pulled her to sit up and helped her put the dress back on.

"I can't believe you came out with only this dress."

Ludwig did not appreciate the benefits of going commando.

"Ve, Ludwig, my dress is dirty," she pointed to one of several grass stains.

"It can't be helped. You'll have to change at home."

"Lovi will see it."

"I'll take you to my home."

* * *

Lovino paced back and forth on the porch. He could not contact Felicia all day. He even skipped watching Vivere (1) so he could wait outside for her. If that potato did something to her he was going to shoot him.

Lovino saw a car turn into his parking spot around midnight. Lovino walked towards it, prepared to withdraw his gun.

Felicia stepped out of the passenger seat.

"Where have you been with that-" why was she wearing the potato's clothes?

"Ve, I'm sorry fratello. I was busy."

"Dressing up like him?"

"No, I was having a lot of fun," she giggled. "In his bed."

Lovino whipped his gun out.

* * *

My alternative ending had Lovino dropping F bombs.

(1) Some Italian soap opera that I've watched on Omni TV. I saw it a few times because there were hot people .


End file.
